Mon Père, Ce Héros
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Il y avait pas mal de choses que le petit Hugo Weasley, du haut de ses six ans, admirait.


**A/N : OS écrit en réponse au thème "Invincible, sans égal" pour le défi des 30 baisers.**

* * *

><p>Il y avait pas mal de choses que le petit Hugo Weasley, du haut de ses six ans, admirait.<p>

D'abord, Hugo était un supporter inconditionnel des Canons de Chudley. Sa mère répétait sans arrêt à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle désespérait parfois devant l'acharnement avec lequel son mari, sa fille et son fils encourageaient une équipe qui ne faisait rien d'autre que perdre. Ce à quoi Hugo répondait toujours ce que son père lui avait dit de répliquer dans ces cas là : « Chez les Weasley, on aime les causes perdues. Tu as bien fondé la _sale_, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas supporter les Canons. » Sa mère hissait alors entre ses dents qu'on disait S.A.L.E, pas _sale_, et que les seules causes perdues de l'histoire, c'était les membres de sa pauvre famille.

Ensuite, il adorait le livre _Histoire de Poudlard_. Sa mère le lui avait offert, quelques mois auparavant, une vieille édition qu'elle tenait du professeur McGonagall qui la tenait elle-même d'un autre professeur. Un livre qui n'était donc plus d'actualité, et que pourtant Hugo chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il avait grandi en entendant ses parents, oncles et tantes parler très souvent de l'école, et Hugo avait hâte d'y aller à son tour. Malheureusement, il allait devoir attendre encore cinq ans avant de pouvoir marcher sur les traces de ses parents et être envoyé à Gryffondor. Hugo n'aurait pas voulu aller dans une seule autre maison, parce qu'il avait entendu son père en décrire la salle commune, et qu'elle semblait être le paradis sur terre.

Hugo était également un grand fan du célèbre chanteur Heckart Moldubec, au grand dam de sa sœur ainée qui le détestait de toutes ses forces. Rose écoutait un peu trop de rock au goût de Hugo, qui trouvait ça bête qu'à huit ans, on écoute de la musique de vieux. Non, lui, il aimait les rythmes enjoués et les paroles sucrées des chansons de Heckart dont il avait tous les CD et dont quelques posters recouvraient une partie des murs de sa chambre. Sa grand-mère Molly disait souvent qu'elle était fière de Hugo, qu'il était le seul de ses petits-enfants à avoir compris le génie de la famille Moldubec. Hugo n'osait pas lui répondre que lui trouvait Heckart bien plus doué que sa grand-mère, Celestina, qui avait vraiment une voix de canard et des chansons qui endormaient tout le monde. Son père lui avait déconseillé de le faire, parce que « Crois-moi fiston, grand-mère Molly en colère est une chose que tu ne veux pas voir. »

Hugo nourrissait également une passion certaine pour le cinéma moldu. Il en voyait chez ses grands-parents moldus, bien sûr, mais le mieux, c'était ceux qu'il voyait avec Deborah, sa meilleure copine. Hugp habitait en effet avec ses parents et sa sœur dans un quartier moldu (ce qui désolait souvent son père qui ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie à volonté) et il allait souvent regarder des dessins animés et des films pour enfants chez elle parce qu'elle habitait dans la maison en face. Ensemble, ils rejouaient souvent les meilleures scènes de leurs œuvres préférés. Hugo adorait ça, ce sentiment de pouvoir qu'il éprouvait à pouvoir être d'un instant à l'autre un cow-boy, un soldat ou, ironiquement, un sorcier. Et quand il rejouait ces quelques scènes seul devant son père, Hugo était le plus heureux des enfants du monde en voyant l'amusement et la fierté qui brillaient dans ses yeux bleus.

Parce que la chose que Hugo Weasley admirait le plus au monde, c'était une personne : son père. Ron Weasley était pour lui un véritable super-héros, plus fort encore que Superman et Batman réunis (et c'était quelque chose !). Il était drôle, fort, beau et invincible, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Tout le monde aimait Ron Weasley, l'Auror reconnu, l'un des sauveurs du monde magique, ancien Gardien et Préfet de Gryffondor, mais l'admiration de Hugo pour son père, ce héros, n'avait aucun autre équivalent.

Hugo adorait littéralement tout de son père, allant jusqu'à considérer comme sacré le sol où Ron Weasley marchait ou l'air qu'il respirait. Quand Hugo serait grand, il serait comme son père ou il ne serait pas, c'était sûr et certain. Pourquoi voudrait-il être quelqu'un d'autre que la perfection incarnée ?

Alors quand il entendit un hurlement de terreur dans la chambre de ses parents, tout de suite Hugo s'imagina qu'un voleur avait dû s'introduire dans la pièce par une fenêtre ouverte et que son père l'avait surpris et avait réussi à le maîtriser en un seul mouvement. Il se précipita vers la chambre dont la porte n'était pas fermée, et ce qu'il vit brisa toutes ses illusions.

Son père était debout sur son lit, tremblant comme une feuille, le doigt pointant une araignée sur le sol. Sa mère riait tant qu'elle avait du mal à se baisser pour la ramasser, et quand elle la prit dans sa main, son père émit un son à mi-chemin entre un grognement dégouté et un couinement apeuré. Hugo regarda sa mère s'approcher de la fenêtre et souffler l'araignée au vent et entendit ensuite son père pousser un soupir soulagé et maugréer qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû s'installer à la campagne.

Le monde de Hugo se brisa. Toutes ces années passées à aduler son père pour découvrir qu'il _avait peur des araignées… _Par Merlin, même sa cousine Lucy ne les craignait pas, et pourtant elle était la plus grande poule mouillée que la terre n'eut jamais portée ! Hugo n'en revenait pas… Son père n'était pas l'homme invincible qu'il s'était imaginé…

Il le regarda s'asseoir sur le lit et vit sa mère le rejoindre et prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle embrassa tendrement la base de chacun de ses doigts, lui disant que ce n'était rien, que la grosse bête était partie et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Elle souriait, visiblement toujours très amusée, mais aussi touchée par la réaction de son mari. Hugo se mit à sourire, en regardant ainsi sa mère réconforter son père.

A partir de maintenant, Hugo ferait tout pour devenir comme Hermione Weasley.


End file.
